Good times
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: As Mr. Ping awaits his son who he hasn't seen for a while. He takes a trip down memory lane, remembering the good times he has had with his son.


Having children, it's one of the few joys that life has to offer us. To be able to create or to adopt a life and to take care of that life, teaching them the wanders of life and being there to help them through its hardships at the same time. To be able to watch them grow from out of your arms and to see them walk their own path of life, it truly is some thing beautiful and wonderful. But one can't help but remember the old times you had with them, to remember the life changing moments and so much more.

It was a quite yet calm night for the valley of peace, it was about the time when people started to cook or go out to eat dinner with friends and family. But one place that was usually open at this time had closed down early and that was Mr. Pings noodle shop. Instead of its seats being filled and orders pilling on the counter, it was like a ghost town with patrons passing by it. Ever so often taking a glance inside at its owner Mr. Ping who was in the middle of his shop, slowly sweeping the floor up. However, the goose wasn't quite looked himself, as his once light grey fur had turned quite white and his once eager eyes had become drooped. Not only that but his attire changed as well, instead of his usual work outfit, he was wearing only a long red regular robe with no hat on his head.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I may be getting to old for this anymore." Mr. Ping said to himself quietly. Slowly lifting his body to a straight position since he was bent over from sweeping.

"Then again though, I may still have some juice left." He said with a slight laugh before coughing a bit from it. The goose then began to make his way to the kitchen where he set the broom on the side of the wall. After doing that, he placed a wing on the counter and began to smile a bit.

"Well old girl, now what? I still got some time before they get here. Should I make myself something and eat like an old fool? Or should I find something else to entertain myself with?" He asked himself, taking a look around his shop and at his kitchen. The goose had then let his eyes wander to the stairs that led up to his sons room, a place he hadn't wandered into for quite some time.

"Po, how long has it been since you stayed up there, since you stayed with me?" He then took his wing off the counter and began to make his way to the stairs. Once there, he slowly put his foot on the first step and the second step with his other foot. Before Mr. Ping knew it, his feet began to carry him up to the place where his only son lived, and as he continued he could hear the pandas laughter and his name being called by him.

" Amazing, my mind is already remembering those times with him. How nice," Ping said with a smile, after he finally arrived up at the top. His eyes wandered the room where everything was still in its place. From the posters on the walls of the five to some dumplings left on the floor that Po would sometimes sneak in. Seeing this, Ping ventured into the middle of the room and began to look at the items his son had, he first went over to the dresser where some items laid. One of them being a chewed up piece of bamboo.

"Wait a minute, wasn't this part of that bamboo furniture I got years ago? I thought he ate it all, I guess not it seems." Mr. Ping said with a slight giggle, remembering how much his son loved the new furniture

 _"Ah, doesn't this look great son." Mr. Ping said happily, holding Po in his arms who had a look of delight in his eyes._

 _"It may have cost a noodle or two but defitnamly worth it. Speaking of noodles, I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you Po, does that tummy hunger for dads famous noodles?" The goose asked with a smile on his face, which made Po clap his paws and giggle._

 _"I'll take that as a yes, well while I get dinner going, why don't you enjoy the new couch. But just be careful ok son," He said, placing the panda on the couch who began to roll around on it, which made his father laugh. The goose then ventured to the kitchen, prepping noodles and some dumplings. This took about 10 to 20 minutes before it was ready._

 _"Alright, it's time to eat son." Grabbing the bowls of noodle and plate of dumplings he began to venture up stairs. But when he got up to the top, his eyes widened and his mouth was gapped wide open. As there in front of him was Po laying on his back with a bunch of chewed up bamboo surrounding him._

 _"P-Po did you eat the furniture?" Mr. Ping asked with shock only to get a burp as a response from the panda. The panda then caught the scent of noodles and began to crawl to his dad where he sat I front of him, stretching his arms out._

 _"Oh my word, that is just unreal." Was all the goose could get out as he sat on the floor placing the food next to him. He then picked up a bowl of noodles and began to feed the panda who happily took it._

 _"Well, I guess not having furniture is such a bad thing. But at least I know to be careful when your near bamboo." Mr. Ping said with a slight laugh, causing Po to do the same, making some noodles fall from his mouth._

"He sure did have quite an appetite back then." Placing the bamboo back onto the dresser, he then noticed a damaged Master Tigress action figure laying on its side close to the edge. Picking it up, he began to examine it, and from the way it was shaped it was one of the first times Po tried to make figures of his heroes.

"Hmmmmm, I wander why he left this here? I know he's gotten better at his craftsman ship but for a cub, he did really good. Besides that, this was one of the first signs he showed his love for Kung fu and them.

 _"Hey dad, take a look at this!" Said an eager 5 year old Po, rushing down the stairs._

 _"What is it son? Are you ok?" Mr. Ping asked as he got up from his seat at the desk and rushed over to him checking for injuries._

 _"I'm fine dad, I just wanted you to look at this." The panda said, holding up a small figure of a tiger in his paws to his dad. Not looking for injuries any more, the goose began to examine the figure closely._

 _"Wow, that's really good son. You did this all by yourself?" Gently taking the figure from his son and began to look at it more._

 _"I sure did dad, you really like it?" Po asked with a smile on his face, happy to hear his dad's words._

 _"I love it Po, but if I may ask. Who is this tiger? She looks familiar but I can't put my wing on it?" Ping asked with wander, this caused his son to put a paw on his face._

 _"It's master Tigress dad, the leader of the awesome furious five." Po said, taking back his action figure._

 _"Oh that's right, you really like them don't you Po. It seems to be the on,y thing you talk about anymore," Mr. Ping said, as he took his seat at the counter where he began to slice up some radishes for soup._

 _"Of course I do, they are just so cool. Risking their lives to protect the valley, kicking bad guys butts and being trained by one the greatest masters ever. Everything about them is just so awesome, I aspire to be one of them so much dad," As the panda began to look up at the jade palace that laid on the mountain. But as he saw his son look up with envy, he could feel his heart begin to break a bit, feeling as though Po didn't want to take up the noodle shop._

 _"T-that's nice son. It's always good to have a dream to strive towards," Po then looked at his dad._

 _"It's more then a dream dad, it's a goal. Just think, Po the panda warrior, as strong as Master Tigress and as quick as Master Mantis. Hai yeah," As Po let out a kick into the air, but fell on his but from the kick being to high._

 _"Well, kind of." Po said with a laugh as he got up from the ground._

 _"Well Master Po, would you mind helping your dad out before you go save the world?" Mr. Ping asked a she bowed to Po who bowed back."_

 _"It would be an honor to, after all, Warriors help anyone who needs help." Po said with a smile on his face as he walked up to his father and began to help him._

"To think, you achieved that and so much more Po. Though I know I was punt supportive at first, I came to see that you were destined to be that warrior you dreamed of for so long and in the process, you made me a proud father." Mr. Ping said as he could feel some water form in his eyes before placing the figure down on the table. He then walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on it, feeling it's sheets.

"It's kind of funny when you think about it hu Ping. For such a long time, noodles were your life, nothing else was really on the mind. But when you found him in that crate crying for someone to hold him, your life changed. You had a son and instead of worrying about customers or money, you worry about how much longer you will see him and hope he loves you just as much as you love him." Mr. Ping said to himself placing a wing on his chest as water began to fall from his face, letting the memories of him and Po unleash in his mind from the time he was a baby calling his daddy, to him becoming a man with a family and yet all that time always found time to spend with his father to help him whenever he needed it.

"You truly are a kind child Po, and I thank you so much for everything." Mr. Ping said happily wiping the tears away but as he did he heard someone call his name.

"Hey dad, where are you?" A familiar voiced yelled out from the shop.

"I guess time got lost on me while I was up here, they are already here." As he got up from the bed and began to make his way down stairs until he finally reached the bottom. To which his eyes were now laying on his family.

"Hey son, it's been a while." As he saw Po who was a lot slimmer and had more muscles to him but still wore his usual pants. Next to him was his wife Tigress who wore he new yellow outfit which she came to like a lot. Most of all though, holding onto her leg was a small tiger cub who wore a blue training outfit and had green eyes and pure white fur with a few black stripes on her arms and legs.

"It sure has dad, but it's great to see you." Po then walked up to his father and gave him a big hug to which his dad replied with his own. Seeing this, Tigress smiled and picked up her daughter, walking next to the two.

"It's great to see you again Ping, you're looking well." Tigress said with a smile on her face, making the goose giggle.

"Why thank you grand Master Tigress." Mr. Ping said with a bow, to which Tigress bowed back to her father in law. The gooses eyes then shifted over to the small kit who seemed to be a little nervous.

"It's alright Sarah, this is your grandpa Mr. Ping. He's a very nice man," Tigress told her softly, as the young kit hadn't got a chance to meet her grandfather yet with her parents having lots of responbilitys to tend to.

"H-hello grandpa," Sarah said nervously, keeping her paws close to her.

"Hello Sarah, it's great to finally meet you." He said softly to the kit, making her blush and bury her head into her mothers neck, making them all share in a laugh or to.

"Sorry that we've been gone for so long dad, I didn't mean to be away for three years. I hope you can forgive me," Po said with a frown on his face a she looked at his father hoping he wasn't mad.

"Oh son, I can never be mad at you. But you have to tell me what all happened in those years over some tea alright." Mr. Ping said, putting a hand on his sons shoulder who nodded his head.

"You got it, would you like to join us honey?" Po asked a she looked at Tigress.

"That's ok, I'll let you two have some time alone. Besides this little warrior needs to go to bed." Tigress said as she kissed Sarah's head who let out a soft yawn.

"Alright, I'll see you later then kitten and you to sweetie." As he kissed both girls cheeks who said their good nights and goodbyes to the two. Once they were gone, the panda and goose sat at a table and began to talk about what all happened between the two, needless to say, it was going to be a long night but to them, that didn't matter. Po was back, and he was going to make sure he would spend as much time with his dad as possible as well as making sure he gets to know his granddaughter, which he his dad would accept happily and without question.

Well thanks for reading this guys and I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it felt rushed I just wanted to do something quick with Mr. Ping.


End file.
